Secret inavoué
by Vampirella-EmmettBellaEdward
Summary: Bella et Emmett Swan sont faux jumeaux et ont seulement huit ans. Ils viennent d'emménager à Forks avec leurs père Charlie Swan chef de police qui à était muté. Ils rencontreront les Cullen et c'est alors que naîtra une très belle amitié entre eux. Tout semble parfais mais ils grandissent et là ce n'est pas toujours simple surtout quand les secrets apparaissent.
1. Chapitre 1

Point de vue de Bella

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais ma famille me surnomme Bella, Je n'ai que huit ans mais je sais déjà que la vie ce n'est pas toujours tout rose, j'ai perdu ma maman il y a quelques années dans un accident de voiture dont je n'ai que très peu de souvenirs, heureusement que mon frère Emmett qui est mon faux jumeau est là pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans lui. Mon père Charlie a décidé que nous devions quitter l'Arizona pour aller a Forks, ça devenait trop pénible de rester là bas pour lui, alors il avait accepté cette mutation pour tourner une page. Je ne voulais plus voir mon papa aussi malheureux donc j'avais dit oui.

J'étais dans ma chambre en train de me préparer pour la rentrée dans ma nouvelle école. J'étais assez anxieuse car je ne connaissais personne mais ça sera seulement le temps des premiers jours, enfin je l'espérai. Je pouvais remercier papa de ne pas avoir emménagé ici à une autre période où j'aurai dû reprendre l'école en plein milieu d'année.

-Bella, Emmett, dépêchez vous, on va être en retard! Cria mon père depuis l'étage en dessous.

-Oui papa, on arrive! Répondis je à mon tour.

Je pris mon sac puis descendis les escaliers sans me précipiter en même temps que mon frère qui lui courrait presque. Je pris mon petit déjeuné rapidement avant de prendre ma veste et de l'enfiler. Je vais ensuite dans la voiture de mon père où ce dernier était déjà installé, accompagné de mon frère. La route se passa en silence alors que je jouais nerveusement avec mes doigts. Lorsque l'on arriva devant l'école, Emmett et moi sortons de la voiture et j'embrasse mon père en lui disant au revoir alors que mon frère lui faisait un signe de main.

- Je suis désolé les enfants de ne pas pouvoir vous accompagner à cause du travail.

- Ce n'est pas grave papa, je suis avec Emmett.

- Je viendrais vous chercher à 16 heures 30 les enfants, passez une bonne journée.

- Toi aussi papa. Disions Emmett et moi d'une même voix.

Je marche derrière Emmett en lui tenant la main alors qu'on était déjà dans la cour remplie de personnes. Je commençais à paniquer, j'avais peur de me retrouver toute seule dans la classe sans mon frère alors que je ne connaissais personne. Mon frère m'entraîna avec lui vers les affiches pour voir dans quelle classe on était.

- Emmett tu peux aussi trouver ma classe s'il te plaît?

- Bien sûr que oui, mais j'en suis sûr que l'on sera ensemble. Me rassura t-il quelque peu.

Pendant qu'il regardait les affiches, moi je regardais autour de moi, Il y avait déjà des groupes de personnes, certainement une répartition de chaque classe.

- Tiens regarde on est là. M'annonça t-il en souriant. On est dans la même classe.

- Chouette je me retrouve pas toute seule comme ça. Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire

- Regarde il y a qui dans notre classe. Me dit-il

Je regardais la liste et je constatais que je ne connaissais personnes. Je soupirais en me disant qu'il y avait mon frère alors tout allait bien pour moi. Je regardais là où nous devions nous rendre puis tenant toujours la main de mon frère, je souriais doucement avançant sous le préau comme l'indiquait l'affiche. Il y avait déjà un groupe d'élève, certainement les gens de ma future classe.

Ensuite j'entendis la cloche qui retentissait, mon frère et moi on attendit que la maîtresse vienne nous chercher avec le reste de mes camarades. Nous entrons dans le bâtiment jusqu'à la salle de classe dont la maîtresse ouvrit la porte puis elle nous laissa passer. Emmett se dirigea vers une table dans le fond. Je remarquais rapidement que les tables était de trois personnes. J'étais entre mon frère et un autre garçon que je regardais alors que celui ci regarda droit devant le fixais toujours jusqu'au moment ou je détournais la tête parce que mon frère m'avait lancé un mot.

"Arrête de regarder ton voisin

comme ça et un conseil ferme

la bouche tu baves ah ah ah!"

Je devenais toute rouge à cause de mes rougissements qui à chaque fois, quand j'étais gênée, apparaissait. Je regardais la maîtresse en espérant qu'elle ne me voyait pas et je répondis à Emmett.

"Tu mens je baves pas

et je ne le regardais même pas."

"Arrête de mentir toi je

vais faire dans mon pantalon

tellement que c'est flagrant."

Pendant que je lisais ce mot Emmett se mit à éclater de rire. Tout le monde se retournait et nous regarda certainement pour voir ce qu'il se passait. La maîtresse aussi, elle s'approchait en nous fixant, elle prit le mot et le lisait tout haut.

Je baissais la tête tellement que j'étais mal à ce moment là. Je me disais que cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire, j'étais morte de honte alors qu'Emmett était mort de rire tout le contraire de moi. Quand la maîtresse lût le passage où Emmett allait se faire dessus, il devint tout rouge à son tour cessant alors de rire. Edward nous regarda avec un sourire qui en disait long cette fois c'est sûr c'était la pire journée de ma vie, j'étais tellement morte de honte que j'aurais voulu me faire toute petite.

La matinée passa rapidement et quand la sonnerie retentit signalant qu'il était midi, je me dépêchais de sortir de la salle mais j'attendais mon frère dans le couloir, il arriva peu de temps après vers moi puis on prit la direction de la cantine. On suivait des élèves vu qu'on ne savait pas vraiment où ça se trouvait. Puis quelqu'un nous appela je me retournais en même temps qu'Emmett et je voyais Edward courir vers nous.

- Edward! Qu'est ce que tu as? Demandais-je surprise

- Je voulais vous demander si on pouvait manger ensemble ce midi? Répondit-il gêné

- Bien sûr! Répondit mon frère.

Alors nous marchions jusqu'à la cantine puis une fois à l'intérieur, on prit tous un plateau et on se mit a une table de 4 vu que l'on était que trois. On mangea tranquillement personne ne parlait à notre table. Ce fut Edward qui décida de couper le silence.

- Alors comme ça vous êtes faux jumeaux? Demanda-t-il

- Oui même si ça ne se voit pas. Répondit mon frère avec un grand sourire comme s'il était fier d'avoir une sœur comme moi qui est née avec une maladresse naturelle,

- Et toi, tu as des frères et sœurs? Demandais-je à Edward

- Oui j'ai deux sœurs qui sont jumelles elles ont 7 ans mais ne se ressemblent pas du tout. Nous dit-il en souriant. Et vous avez quel âge? Reprit il

- On va avoir 9 ans dans 1 semaine le 13 septembre, L'informa Emmett fier de lui. Et toi t'as quel âge?

- J'ai eu 9 ans le 21 juin

Puis nous parlâmes un peu de tout et de rien enfin surtout mon frère et Edward car moi j'écoutais plus que je ne parlais pour faire un peu plus connaissance. La sonnerie retentit et nous retournâmes dans la classe. L'après midi passa assez vite et mon père nous attendait à la sortie. On salua Edward rapidement puis on courrait jusqu'à la voiture.

Quand nous étions rentré chez nous, papa nous informa qu'il a été invité chez les Cullen se soir pour manger. A cet information, je montais en haut et je pris ma douche ne sachant pas à quel heure on allait rentrer puis quand j'étais prête, je fis mes devoirs pour ne pas avoir de retard.

Il était dix neuf heures quand papa nous appela Emmett et moi pour dire qu'il était l'heure de partir. Je descendis rapidement en prenant ma veste suivit d'Emmett puis nous allâmes tous les trois dans la voiture de police de mon papa. Après un certains temps qui m'a paru long, nous arrivâmes devant une grande maison magnifique. On sotit de la voiture puis s'approcha de la maison prenant la main de papa. Ce dernier frappa à la porte puis une dame ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour Charlie, les enfants. Nous salua la dame.

- Bonjour madame! Répondîmes en cœur Emmett et moi.

- Appelez moi Esmé les enfants et voici mon mari Carlisle.

Après avoir dit bonjour au parent d'Edward, celui-ci vint nous voir puis il nous emmena dans une chambre où il y avait deux filles qui devait être les sœurs d'Edward.

- Alice, Rosalie je vous présente Emmett et Bella. Nous présenta t-il à ses sœurs.

- Bonjour moi c'est Alice et ma sœur Rosalie. Se présenta t-elle à son tour.

- Bonjour! Répondîmes Emmett et moi en cœur.

Ensuite nous parlâmes un peu pour apprendre à se connaître jusqu'au moment où les parents d'Edward nous appelèrent pour qu'on aille manger. On descendit puis je m'installais à la table me mettant entre mon papa et mon frère. Nous mangeâmes calmement quand Esmé commença à parler avec mon frère et moi.

- Alors les enfants votre journée s'est bien passée? Nous demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Oui la rentrée s'est bien passée madame. Répondis je.

- C'est dommage qu'il ne fasse pas beau ici, le soleil me manque déjà. Soupira mon frère.

- Ma chérie appelle moi Esmé. Et oui Emmett, le soleil se fait très rare ici.

Je lui souriais timidement puis continuais de manger en fixant de temps à autres Edward et ses sœurs. Quand le repas se termina, nous saluâmes tout le monde puis nous rentrâmes à la maisons. J'allais directement me coucher étant fatiguée de cette journée.


	2. Chapitre 2

Je tiens à remercier à la première correctrice du premier chapitre ainsi que la deuxième du second.

Point de vu de Bella:

Deux jours venaient de passer, c'était le mercredi et comme à chaque fois ce jour là, je n'avais pas école l'après midi. La matinée c'était déroulé rapidement et papa venait nous chercher Emmett et moi le avaient manger rapidement quand papa nous annonça que les Cullen avaient appelés papa pour savoir si l'ont voulaient passer l'après midi chez eux, papa avait accepté comme ça il n'avait pas besoin de courir partout avant d'aller travailler. J'avouais être impatiente d'y aller et je voyais mon frère qui lui souriait d'impatience tout autant que moi. Après avoir finit de manger, je débarrassais la table puis monta dans ma chambre pour changer de vêtements afin de me sentir plus à l'aise. J'enfilais un jean et un swett puis mes baskets et ensuite je me rendais dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents.

- Les enfants c'est l'heure de partir.

- Oui cinq minutes on arrive. Répondit Emmett en faisant la même chose que moi.

Je me brossais rapidement la dents puis rinça ma bouche et je descendais les escaliers,enfilant ma veste qui pendait sur le porte manteau. Emmett arrivait peu de temps après faisant la même chose que moi. Nous sortions ensuite de la maison pour grimper dans la voiture et papa démarra la voiture peu de temps après qu'on ai tous attachés nos ceinture.

- Je suis content que vous vous êtes fait des amis. Ils sont gentils les Cullen. Avoua mon père en souriant.

- Oui c'est vrai. Bella tu ne dis rien? Me questionna Emmett en me regardant.

- Ouais ils sont tous très gentils. Répondis je en souriant tout en regardant la route par le vitre.

J'apercevais enfin la villa au loin, même si je l'avais déjà vue, je la trouvais encore plus magnifique. Tout le monde était déjà dehors pour nous accueillir. Je sortais de la voiture une fois celle ci et arrêtait puis je me dirigeais vers la famille Cullen allant saluer tout le monde sauf Edward que j'avais déjà vue un peu plus tôt à l'école.

- Bonjour Charlie, les enfants. Nous saluait Carlisle en souriant.

- Bonjour monsieur. Répondit on en cœur mon frère et moi.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Carlisle les enfants. Affirma t-il.

- Bonjour les enfants! Esmée, Carlisle. Salua à son tour papa d'un hochement de tête.

- Bonjour monsieur. Saluait les trois enfants Cullen

- Bell's Em' je viendrais vous chercher en fin de journée amusez vous bien! Avait dit mon père avant de saluer les parents de nos amis et de partir.

- Venez on va dans ma chambre,c'est la plus grande. Déclara Edward.

J'avais pas quitté mon père des yeux, le regardant partir vers sa voiture. J'espérais qu'avec le temps et maintenant que nous habitions ici le voir sourire un peu plus mais il était toujours aussi triste. Je soupirais en me retournant vers mes amis puis on rentrait dans la maison.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'on allait faire de la journée mais j'étais sûr qu'on allait vraiment bien s'amuser. Je montais les escaliers à la suite des autres pendant qu'Emmett parlait avec Edward jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans la chambre de ce dernier. C'était une grande et vraiment belle chambre, elle devait faire facilement deux fois la mienne.

- Bon les gens ça vous dit de jouer à action ou vérité? Demanda Emmett en souriant.

- Ouais, j'adore ce jeu! S'écria Alice en sautillant.

- A la poisse, je le déteste moi. Grimaça Edward en soupirant.

Je n'aimais pas du tout ce jeu, mais je ne disais rien sachant que j'allais devoir y jouer de force connaissant mon frère. Ont s'installaient tous par terre faisant une petite ronde puis Emmett se porter volontaire pour commençait. Il regarda tout le monde jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur moi et une légère grimace diabolique se forma sur mon visage.

- Bell's action ou vérité? Me demanda Emmett.

- Vérité! Marmonnais je aussitôt.

- Comment trouves tu Edward?

Je fronçais les sourcils en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieur en baissant la tête sentant mes joues chauffer.

- Alors, on attend! S'impatienta mon frère.

- Je le trouve beau. Murmurais-je faiblement.

- J'en étais sûr, depuis que je t'ai vu le regarder en cours.

Je me sentais gêné des propos de mon frère, j'étais morte de honte qu'il puisse le dire comme ça. Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer pensais je haineuse, c'était impossible d'avoir un frère aussi crétin que ça. Je relevais alors la tête en fixa mon frère malicieusement car j'allais me venger quoi qu'il arrive. Je souriais laissant tomber ce qu'il avait dit et reprendre le jeu comme si de rien était.

Point de vu d'Edward:

Bella avait honte elle n'osait même plus regarder personne. Je souriais tout de même en voyant quelques petites rougeur apparaître sur ses joues. C'était vrai que son frère n'y allait pas de main morte, il fonce comme une brute sans même se demander si ça sœur le prenait bien ou non. Mais malgré ça, j'étais heureux de savoir qu'elle me trouvait beau car moi je la trouvais belle.

- Alice action ou vérité? Lui demanda Bella.

- Vérité! Répondit ma sœur.

- Quel est le garçon que tu trouves le plus beau? Demanda t-elle en souriant doucement.

- Mon frère. Répondit elle en souriant comme si c'était une évidence. Edward action ou vérité?

- Vérité. Répondis je en haussant les épaules.

- Quelle est la fille que tu trouves la plus belle? Demanda t-elle.

Je soupirais en secouant la tête remarquant que depuis le début du jeu c'était toujours la même question. A croire que tout le monde va y passer. Je fixais quelques secondes Bella puis reporta mon intention sûr ma petite sœur haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules.

- Bella. Dis je sans réfléchir. Rosalie action ou vérité? Lui demandais-je en reposant la fameuse question.

-Vérité. Souffla t-elle à son tour.

- Comment trouves-tu Emmett?

- Il est trop beau. Répondit ma soeur sans aucune gêne. Emmett action ou vérité?

- Vérité!

- Comment me trouves tu?

Je reconnaissais bien ma sœur Rosalie, elle n'avait aucune gêne de se mettre en avant. Je me demandais de qui elle tenait de mes parents parce que même Alice qui est pas vraiment timide, elle n'oserait en aucun cas se mettre en avant.

Point de vue de Bella:

- Comment me trouves tu? Demanda Rosalie

Je regardais mon frère attendant une réponse de sa part puis je me mettais à pouffer de rire en le voyant légèrement rougir et je peux vous dire que chez Emmett Swan, c'était très rare de le voir dans cette état je pense même que c'était la première fois.

- Je.. je te trouve très belle. Marmonna mon frère entre ses dents.

Je continuais de rire alors que mon frère me fusillait du regard. Me rendant compte que c'était mon tour, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je cessais de rire. Au faite je sais pourquoi, avec mon frère je craignais le pire. Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur certes mais quand il était dans ses délires, il pouvait être parfois ou très souvent un crétin de première. Papa disait souvent qu'Emmett avait les mêmes traits de caractère que maman.

- Bell's chérie, action ou vérité? Me dit il avec un air malicieux dans ses yeux sachant très bien que je n'avais pas le choix

- Action! Soufflais je avec crainte.

- Embrasse Edward sur la bouche pendant 10 secondes. Me dit il en souriant fier de lui.

N'ayant pas réellement le choix car je savais très bien que si je refusais de le faire j'aurai une autre action bien pire et connaissant mon frère et ses idées je ne préférais ne pas tenter le diable. Je soufflais légèrement puis je posais mon regard sûr Edward pour voir comment il prenait l'action. J'étais un peu choqué car j'avais cru apercevoir que ses yeux brillaient, d'un air émerveillé. Quant il s'aperçoit que je le regardais, il secouait sa tête pour remettre ses idées en place alors que je fronçais les sourcils. Je m'approchais lentement de lui sans le quitter des yeux. Quand j'étais plus qu'à quelque centimètres de lui, j'entendais des rires qui provenaient des autres. Ne faisant plus attention aux autres j'embrassais maladroitement Edward n'ayant jamais embrassé quelqu'un et je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre. Au bout de dix secondes, je voyais des flash qui fusait dans la pièce alors je me retournais vivement vers les flash et voyais Alice avec un appareil photo.

- Je.. dé.. déso.. désolé Be... Bella c'était jus... juste des photos pour me souve... souvenir des jour... journées qu'on passe ens.. ensemble. Expliqua difficilement Alice entre ses rire.

- Ouais, ouais bien sûr on y croit tous. Alice tiens action ou vérité? Demandais-je d'un air malicieuse.

- Action!

- Saute dix fois en tournant sur toi même à pied joint et le plus vite possible. Demandais je sachant que ce n'était pas le pire truc à faire non plus.

Alice se leva puis se mettait à sauter sur elle même tout en tournant. Je prenais l'appareil puis j'attendais le moment pour la prendre en photo. Alors qu'elle arriva vers la fin, elle trébucha puis elle tomba par terre alors je prenais la photo en souriant. Elle retourna à sa place en se plaignant qu'elle avait la tête qui tourné.

- Edward action ou vérité? Demanda Alice qui grimaça légèrement.

- Action!

- Fait le canard pendant vingts secondes. Je ne serais pas la seule à être ridicule comme ça.

Je voyais Edward grimaçait puis il s'accroupissait pliant ses bras qu'il battait en faisant le bruit de canard pendant vingt secondes. Alice en profita pour le prendre en photo sous les éclats de rire de tout le monde. Il retournait à sa place en souriant à Rosalie.

- Rosalie action ou vérité? Demanda Edward d'une voix enjouait.

- Action. Grimaça t-elle s'attendant au pire.

- Fait un petit bisou sur la bouche de Bella.

J'ouvrais grand les yeux en regardant Edward puis je secouais la tête en regardant Rosalie par la suite. Elle me faisait un clin d'œil sans savoir vraiment pourquoi j'ai su au fond de moi qu'elle préparait quelque chose contre son frère et donc forcément contre le mien. Je décidais de lui faire confiance et je lui souriait timidement. Elle s'avançait vers moi puis elle me faisait un chaste baisé sur la bouche et retourna à sa place mais c'était sans compter sur Alice qui nous avait déjà pris en photos.

- Emmett action ou vérité? Questionna Rosalie en souriant.

Juste à la manière dont Rosalie avait prononcé cette phrase, je sentais qu'elle préparait quelque chose qui allait être marrant. Je regardais Edward du coin de l'œil et j'apercevais qu'il ne faisait plus le fier alors qu'Emmett lui, ne captait rien du tout.

- Action! Dit il en souriant.

- Embrasse et j'ai bien dit embrasse Edward sur la bouche pendant dix secondes. Annonça t-elle sadiquement.

- Non mais tu es malade, je refuse! Protesta mon frère.

- Tu es sûr? Tu sais tu ne pourras pas retourner en arrière après. L'avertissait Rosalie en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien ne peut être pire que ça de toute façon. Soupira t-il.

- Tu l'auras mérité et puis je t'avais prévenu. Répondit elle machinalement. Embrasse Edward pendant dix secondes mais tu rajoute la langue désolé.

J'étais morte de rire au point que je ne pouvais presque plus respirer. Je regardais Emmett il était devenu tout blanc, sans parler d'Edward qui lui regardait sa sœur, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait la tuer sur place puis Alice leurs à dit qu'ils étaient obligés. Emmett s'avançait vers Edward en lui disant de fermé les yeux.

Je riais toujours mais j'hésitais entre regarder pour voir leurs tête ou détourner le regard. Emmett embrassa Edward, j'évitais de trop regarder car malgré que se soit marrant, j'étais très mal à l'aise pour eux. J'entendis Rosalie dire qu'on voyait bien leurs langues puis Alice qui les prenait en photo quand tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur les parents d'Edward. Je les avais regardé, en me pinçant les lèvres et ils étaient devenu tout blanc en voyant Emmett et Edward s'embrassaient alors que ces deux là étaient rouge de honte. Alice les prenaient toujours en photos alors que je regardais Rosalie et on étaient écrouler de rire.

Point de vu d'Edward:

Je me sentais si mal, je n'arrivais pas à regarder papa et maman. Emmett aussi se cachait il devait avoir honte lui aussi. Par contre les filles étaient mortes de rires et Alice nous charriait bien.

- Ben alors les garçons bisou bisou. Dit elle d'un air moqueur.

- Arrête Alice ce n'est pas drôle. Grognais-je

- Oh que si grand frère. Répliqua t-elle toujours en train de rire

- Papa, maman, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Me défendis je

- On ne croit rien du tout. Répondit mon père en croisant le regard de ma mère.

- Madame, c'est les filles enfin c'est Rosalie qui nous a dis de nous embrasser c'est un jeu. Expliqua Emmett.

Je regardais mes parents ainsi qu'Emmett et on n'en revenait pas, on aurait dis qu'ils nous croyaient pas, qu'on s'étaient embrasser par envie. Je regardais mes sœurs et Bella qui elles étaient fier de leurs coup.

- Ne les regardez pas comme ça c'est vrai ont jouaient à action ou vérité. Nous défendait Alice morte de rire.

- Vous ne manquez pas d'idées les enfants. Ont ne peut vraiment pas vous laissez tout seuls. Répondit ma mère en rigolant.

- On venait vous chercher pour savoir si vous vouliez goûter? Nous demanda papa.

- On arrive tout de suite maman. Souffla Rosalie qui essaya de se calmer.

Alors que mes parents descendaient, Alice nous avait proposé de faire une séance photo pour les mèttre dans un album de souvenir. On passait en solo au début puis par deux pour que tout le monde ai une photo souvenir. Ensuite elles voulaient une photo où elles étaient toute les trois.

Quand elles avaient finit, ont descendaient tous en bas puis Rosalie demanda à maman si elle pouvait nous prendre en photo tous ensemble ce qu'elle accepta, elle prenait plusieurs clichés en changeant d'angle.

Nous allions ensuite prendre chacun une part de gâteau puis ont mangaient tout en parlant dans la bonne humeur. Ensuite ont montaient tous en haut pour regarder un dessin animé en attendant que le père de nos amis arrive.

Point de vue de Carlisle:

Alors que les enfants venaient de remonter, je regardais ma femme en souriant avant d'éclater de rire en secouant la tête n'arrivant pas à m'ôter la scène de ma tête.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ainsi? Demanda ma femme en plissant ses yeux.

- Emmett et Edward.. j'arrive pas..

- Carlisle! Soupira t-elle. Ce ne sont que des enfants voyons.

- Faut que je le dise à Charlie. Avouais je pensif.

- Tu as quel âge? Souffla t-elle en roulant des yeux.

J'embrassais le front d'Esmée puis je montais à l'étage pour me rendre dans mon bureau en riant toujours à gorge déployé. J'avais une idée derrière la tête et personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. Mais pour ça, il fallait absolument que pour ce coût ,Charlie marche avec moi.


	3. Chapitre 3

Point de vue de Charlie.

Cela faisait une semaine jour pour que j'avais récupérer mes enfants chez les Cullen. J'avais passé une bonne journée de travail sans me soucier si mes enfants étaient entre de bonne main. J'avais confiance envers la famille Cullen même si je ne les connaissaient depuis peu.

Quand le soir j'ai était les chercher, seule Esmée était présente,me disant que mes enfants jouaient la haut dans la chambre d' Edward et que Carlisle était dans son bureau et qu'elle allait monter le chercher. Jamais je n'avais imaginé ce qui allait m'attendre, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

_Flash back:_

_J'entendais d'en bas Carlisle rire aux éclats alors qu'Esmée descendait en soupirant et en secouant la tête exaspérait certainement par le rire de son mari alors que moi je fronçais légèrement les sourcilles ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Esmée se dirigea dans la cuisine alors que son mari posa sa main sur mon épaule,il me guidait jusqu'au salon, s'installant sur le canapé._

_- Charlie, il faut que je te dise un petit truc. Souffla Carlisle entre deux rires._

_- Je dois m'attendre au pire? Demandais je incertain. _

_- Tout à l'heure on a surpris nos garçons en train.. en train de s'embrasser. _

_Et il éclatait de rire une nouvelle fois alors que j'ouvrais grand les yeux très surpris de se qu'il venait de m'apprendre. _

_- Je.. Vraiment? Grimaçais je._

_- Ouais, et j'ai eu un plan d'enfer. _

_Fin du flash back._

Quand il m'avait expliqué son plan, je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec ça. Devoir parler avec mes enfants de certaines choses me mettait très mal à l'aise. Alors,que le soir Esmée m'avait gentiment proposé de manger avec eux, j'avais accepté avec grand plaisir.

Le lendemain matin le téléphone sonnait, j'avais décrocher alors que Bella et Emmett se préparer encore. Quand j'avais entendu la voix de Carlisle,j'avais soupiré silencieusement sachant qu'il ne me lâcherait pas avec son plan.

_Flash back:_

_- Carlisle, quel plaisir de t'entendre. Avais je soufflais._

_- Charlie, je voulais savoir où tu en étais dans notre petit plan?_

_- Écoute, je ne sais pas si je vais réussir et c'est ton plan, pas le mien. Avouais je enfin._

_- Oublie deux minutes que c'était ton fils et met le flic que tu es en avant. Moi j'attends qu'Edward sois prêt et je vais le faire aussi._

_- Je ne vois pas ce qui te rend si heureux de faire ça._

_- Quand ils seront grand tu crois qu'il ne se foutront pas de nous? Profite tant que tu peux le faire. N'oublie pas, tu lui coupe la parole si il veut protester et invente des trucs pour être le plus crédible possible._

_- Ouais, bon je vais devoir te laisser ils descendent. A plus tard._

_Fin du flash back._

Et malheureusement, j'avais succombé et j'avais suivis Carlisle dans son plan diabolique.

Point de vue d'Emmett:

Aujourd'hui ça faisait une semaine que Bell's et moi avions passaient la journée chez les Cullen. Je me rappelais la conversation que j'avais eu avec mon père le lendemain matin et j'en n'étais pas fier du tout.

_Flash back:_

_Je venais de finir de me préparer alors que ma sœur était toujours dans la salle de bain. J'étais descendu pour saluer mon père mais celui-ci venait tout juste de raccrocher le téléphone et n'avait pas l'air très bien mais il était sérieux comme si quelques chose de mal le dérangeait._

_- Emmett, je peux te parler cinq minutes?_

_- Ouais, qu'est ce qu'il y a?_

_- Em' tu sais l'excuse de dire que c'était sur le jeu action ou vérité que tu embrasses Edward, franchement t'aurais pu trouver autre chose de plus crédible. Me dit il._

_- Mais papa je.. _

_- Non Em' écoute moi tu sais après tout c'est vrai Edward est plutôt mignon comme gamin mais franchement tu n'as que neuf ans. Reprit il sérieusement. _

_- Mais papa écoute moi.._

_- Je n'ai rien contre les garçons qui aime les garçons, tiens regarde mon ancien meilleur ami aussi aimait les garçons mais c'est juste que je te trouve trop jeune encore. Me coupa t-il une nouvelle fois d'un air un peu trop sérieux à mon goût._

_- Papa je te jure que je n'aime pas Edward et c'est vrai c'était une action débile que je devais faire._

_- Emmett, Emmett n'essaye pas de nier, Carlisle à tout vu enfin il à même vu vos langues._

_- Papa écoute moi au début je devais juste l'embrasser mais j'ai pas voulu et comme j'ai refusé, c'était pire et la j'avais pas le droit de refuser c'est tout mais je n'aime pas Edward c'est juste mon pote. M'expliquais-je_

_- Ne te trouve pas d'excuse, bon faut qu'on se dépêche avant d'être en retard. Nous en reparlerons demain._

_Fin du flash back_

Alors le lendemain, nous en avions reparlés, une chance que ma sœur était la car sinon mon père ne m'aurait jamais cru. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était comme ça alors que normalement il était du genre à fuir ses sujets là même Edward m'avait dit que son père lui en avait parlé. Maintenant j'espérais que nos père allaient nous croire.

J'étais déjà pressé d'être à ce soir pour fêter notre anniversaire avec Bell's chez les Cullen, ont s'étaient tellement rapprocher d'eux qu'Edward et Alice étaient nos meilleurs amis. Rose avec elle c'était vraiment bizarre mais je l'aimais bien. Avec ma sœur nous étions toujours aussi proche mais elle c'était beaucoup rapprochait d'Edward. Il était devenu son meilleur ami, son confident alors qu'Alice et Rosalie étaient ses deux meilleures amies. Ma sœur m'avait même confié qu'Edward lui avait donner son premier baisé et qu'elle était la première pour Edward aussi. En voyant l'heure qu'il était je décidais d'allée réveiller ma petite sœur adoré.

- Bell's réveille toi! La secouais je tout doucement.

- Non laisse moi dormir encore, je suis fatigué. Marmonnait elle d'une voix ensommeillé.

- Bella dépêche toi tout de suite sinon on va être en retard pour l'école. Au faite bon anniversaire. Criais je pour qu'elle se réveille.

- Merci Em' bon anniversaire aussi. Me dit elle souriant et en m'embrassant la joue.

Point de vue de Bella:

C'était déjà notre anniversaire et j'étais contente qu'on le fasse chez les Cullen. Ils avaient beaucoup plus de place chez eux que chez nous. J'avais l'impression que ça devenait ma deuxième famille. Je me dépêchais de me préparer pour ne pas être en retard. Je regardais dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet si le cadeau d'Emmett était toujours là. Je l'avais enveloppé avec soin mais je n'étais vraiment pas douée pour les papiers cadeaux alors papa m'avait un peu aidé.

Pour ce soir j'avais prévu de mettre ma nouvelle robe que papa m'avait acheté avec des ballerines assortie. Mais avant ça je devais supporter une longue journée d'école d'ailleurs j'entendais mon père.

- Bella, Emmett vous descendez? Le petit déjeuné n'attend plus que vous. Cria mon père.

- On arrive! Criais je en même temps que mon frère.

- Ça sent super bon par ici. Soupira Emmett.

- Bon anniversaire mes amours. Souffla mon père joyeux.

C'était la première fois que je voyais mon père aussi heureux, j'avais l'impression que de venir ici était un bon choix. Je lui souriais en le regardant tout en m'approchant de la table alors qu'Emmett était déjà installé.

- Oh, tu nous as fait des pancakes ce matin? Lui demandais-je surprise.

- Oui sur cette table il y a tout ce que vous aimez nous annonça t-il en souriant.

- Merci papa. Le remerciais je en souriant.

Nous mangions rapidement en souriant heureux d'être entre nous. Papa c'était donné du mal pour que la table soit parfaite, mais on sentait tous qu'il nous manquait quelqu'un ce matin ma maman. Je savais qu'il faisait de son mieux pour combler le manque de maman et c'était parfois difficile pour lui mais je l'aimais beaucoup, de tout mon cœur.

- On est arrivé les enfants, passez une bonne journée, à ce soir.

- A ce soir papa. Répondait Emmett.

Je t'aime papa. Dis je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- T'as vu Bella, il y a Rosalie, Alice et Edward qui nous attendaient. Dit mon frère

- Ah ouais! Répondis je faussement surprise.

J'avais déjà remarqué qu'Edward était là de la voiture, et depuis je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder. Je repris mes esprits et ils avaient l'air tous content de nous voir.

- Joyeux anniversaire les jumeaux. Souriait Rosalie.

- Merci! Répondis je avec Emmett.

- Joyeux anniversaire Bella, joyeux anniversaire Emmett. Reprit Alice.

- Merci.

- Joyeux anniversaire Emmett. Finit Edward

- Merci Edward. Répondit mon frère en souriant.'

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Edward ne me le souhaitais pas, j'étais dessus moi qui pensait qu'il était mon ami. J'étais triste mais je voyais qu'il s'approchait de moi.

- Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire Bella, tiens un bisou spécial. M'offrait il en souriant.

Je lui souriait heureuse qu'il me le souhaite puis je me mettais à rougir quand il déposa ses lèvres contre ma joue.

- Merci beaucoup Edward. Répondis-je.

Quand j'avais terminé ma phrase, la cloche sonnait. Alice et Rosalie était partie de leurs côtés comme leurs écoles était juste à côté de la notre. Ont s'installa tous à notre table habituel et certaines personnes nous on même souhaitaient notre anniversaire.

Je repensais à Edward comment il était avec moi, il devait sûrement me considérer comme si j'étais sa sœur. Je devais rêver mais je sentais qu'il me fixait du regard depuis toute à l'heure. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur le cours, je m'imaginais déjà être à ce soir.

C'était déjà la récréation. Ont sortaient et ont restaient grouper sur des marches. Tout le monde parlait sauf moi. Et j'étais surprise de voir Edward avec plusieurs filles de la classe.

- Bella c'est une impression où tu n'as pas suivis un mot du cours? Me demanda Emmett

- J'étais juste dans mes pensées. Répondis je

- Tiens Edward tu faisais quoi avec les filles? Demanda Emmett

- Rien, je demandais juste une question sur le cours. Tout va bien Bella? Me demanda Edward.

- Oui, oui je suis juste un peu fatigué. Mentis-je

- Vous venez la cloche à sonné. Annonça Emmett.

On s'installa de nouveau à notre table puis le cours commença. J'étais rassuré sur Edward, le voir s'inquiéter pour moi me faisait voir qu'il tenait à moi. La maîtresse changea de matière puis nous faisions des mathématiques. Je n'en écoutais pas un mot perdu dans mes pensées, je me demandais si mon frère allait m'offrir un cadeau même si sa n'avait aucune importance pour moi car la seule chose que je voulais c'était qu'il soit au près de moi pour toujours. L'heure de midi arriva rapidement et comme d'habitude nous mangions tous les trois ensemble.

- Je mourais de faim! Marmonna Edward en grognant.

- Oui j'ai entendu ça en cours. Répondit Emmett en rigolant.

- Je suis heureux que vous passiez votre anniversaire chez nous. Souffla Edward en changeant de sujet.

- Nous aussi, nous aussi. Répondis-je

Nous parlions de tout et de n'importe quoi mais surtout de la fête de ce soir. Mon meilleur ami me faisait vraiment rire puis les cours avaient repris et ces quelques heures ce sont passés assez vite. Ont ne fessaient que bavarder tout les trois. L'après midi passa rapidement et nous quittions la classe pour retrouver Alice et Rosalie à la sortie,elles nous attendaient.

- Bon on se voit tout à l'heure? Demanda Emmett tout joyeux.

- Oui, j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être! Répondit Alice avec son petit air malicieux.

- A tout à l'heure les amis. Salua Rosalie.

- A tout à l'heure Bella. Me disait Edward avec un petit sourire.

- Oui à tout à l'heure. Lui répondis-je en souriant.

On était en voiture et Emmett racontait notre journée à papa. Quand ont arrivaient déjà à la maison, ont devaient se préparer pour ce soir. Edward m'avait aider à inviter les gens de notre classe pour mon anniversaire pour qu'ont soit plusieurs. Deux heures plus tard, j'étais avec mes cheveux bouclés,et ma robe bleu nuit. C'était ma couleur préféré. J'avais mon petit sac où je glissais le cadeau de mon frère et on partait chez les Cullen. Arriver devant la villa Alice venait nous accueillir avec ses parents.

- Bon les enfants je vais vous laisse, tenez vos cadeaux à demain. Je viendrais vous chercher dans l'après midi après mon travail. Nous avertit mon père.

- D'accord papa à demain et merci pour le cadeau. Répondis je avec mon frère.

Puis il partait peu de temps après alors qu'Emmett entrait dans la villa et je le suivais de près. Il y avait le reste de la famille Cullen. Emmett et moi avions dit bonjour, puis j'allais dans la chambre d'Edward pour poser mes affaires de rechange pour demain comme je dormais ici cette nuit et Emmett était dans la chambre d'ami. Nous descendions ensemble puis il y avait déjà quelques personnes qui venaient d'arriver et quand ils nous voyaient, ils criaient tous en cœur joyeux anniversaire.

- Et les gens merci à tous d'être venu! Lança Emmett en se prenant au jeu.

- Merci à vous d'être venu. Dis-je tout simplement étant gêné.

- Bella j'adore ce que tu portes et la couleur te va super bien. Tu es très belle. Me complimenta Edward.

- Merci toi aussi tu es super comme ça. Répondis-je en rougissant.

- Bella, Emmett ouvrez vos cadeaux maintenant ce côté là c'est pour toi Bell's et là c'est pour toi Emmett. Nous avertit Alice.

Je me dirigeais vers la table où était mes cadeaux, Emmett me donna son cadeau et moi je lui donnais le sien. En premier j'ouvrais le cadeau d'Emmett c'était la collection des dvd de Twilight. Je souriais sachant qu'il me connaissait par cœur.

Ensuite celui de mon père était un portable, j'étais heureuse même si pour le moment il n'allait pas vraiment me servir. Celui de Rose était un parfum, mon parfum préférait je me doutais qu'elle avait dû demandé à Emmett mais j'étais heureuse. J'en venais rapidement au cadeau d'Alice on aurait dit deux poster. Je prenais le premier c'était une des photos que l'on avait prise quand on était tous ensemble mais là c'était en format poster que sa maman avait du agrandir. Je regardais le deuxième et là je devenais rouge de honte elle avait osé faire ça? C'était Edward et moi en train de s'embrasser puis je finis d'ouvrir mon dernier cadeau celui d'Edward un bracelet en or magnifique que je mettais tout de suite.

J'allais tous les voir pour leurs dire merci puis leurs faisaient un petit bisou sur la joue sans oublier de dire à Alice qu'elle allait me le payer mais elle m'avait dit que les autres avaient payer la nourriture et boisson.

Point de vu d'Emmett:

J'étais heureux que Bella soit heureuse de ses cadeaux, ça me faisait énormément plaisir par contre j'étais mort de rire du cadeau d'Alice, jamais je n'y aurais pensées mais Rosalie m'avait murmuré que du côté de Bella, c'était leurs maman qui les avait pour les cadeaux alors que pour les miens, c'était leurs père.

C'était à mon tour d'ouvrir mes cadeaux. Je commençais par celui de ma sœur l'album de muse. Je regardais ma sœur et lui souriait, ma sœur assurait trop et je lui lançais un clin d'œil elle me connaissait vraiment bien ma petite sœur comme je la connaissais parfaitement.

Ensuite je continuais par celui de mon père un portable comme celui de ma sœur mais en bleu car le sien était rouge. Celui d'Edward était un parfum,mon préféré, ma sœur était une vrai langue tendu quant elle veut,en même temps moi j'ai fait pareil.

Je riais tout seul puis j'ouvrais celui d'Alice c'était aussi des posters,le premier c'était le même que ma sœur, ont étaient tous ensemble. Je déroulais le deuxième et le roulait tout de suite après sans le montrer aux autres. Elle ne pouvait pas en choisir un autre? Je lui lançais un regard noir c'était Edward et moi en train de s'embrasser la honte. Je sentais que cette histoire allait me suivre encore longtemps. Mais je me souvenais de ce que m'avait dit Rosalie et je compris que c'était l'idée de Carlisle je grimaçais puis secoua la tête en soupirant.

J'entendais tout le monde rigolait car Alice avait prit le poster et l'avait montrer à tout le monde. Je regardais les parents de mes amies, Esmée me souriait désolé alors que Carlisle c'était tout le contraire, il riait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. J'écoutais les réflexions des autres c'était du genre, " _tu as vu ils ont mit la langue_" ou encore "_ils sont rapide_". Alice un jour je vais la tuer! Je soufflais puis je finissais par celui de Rosalie une belle gourmette gravé Emmett, elle était magnifique je l'avait mit tout de suite avec l'aide ma sœur et je partais remercier tout le monde.

Point de vue de Bella:

Après que mon frère avait finit de déballer ses cadeaux, ont alla les mettre en haut avec nos affaires. Quand on redescendait, Edward m'avait invité à danser avec lui et j'acceptais tout de suite. Pendant qu'on dansait certains faisaient la même choses alors que d'autre mangeait et buvait du soda. J'avais l'impression que j'étais seule au monde seule car quand j'étais avec lui plus rien d'autre ne compter. Il était mon meilleur ami et avec Emmett c'était les deux seuls garçons avec qui je me sentais bien.

Ensuite j'avais dansé avec Jacob, Tyler puis Mike. Mais je regardais par moment ce que faisait Edward et celui ci avait danser avec Leah, Irina et Victoria. Après avoir fini de danser, ils étaient prés de vingt deux heure je disais au revoir à tout le monde quand tout d'un coup Mike me fit un bisou sur la bouche puis partit alors que moi je restais figer.


	4. Chapitre 4

Point de vue d'Edward:

La soirée était parfaite, tout le monde avait l'air de s'amuser. Je trouvais que Bella était magnifique dans sa robe bleu nuit, je n'avais fait que la regarder depuis le début de la soirée. Quand il commençait à se faire tard, les parents arrivaient petit à petit pour récupérer leurs enfants. Papa et maman discutaient avec eux pour les rassurer sur la soirée qui c'était passé sans le moindre soucie.

Alors que je saluais quelques un de mes copains avant qu'ils partent, je cherchais ensuite Bella dans la pièce et quand je voyais qu'elle et Mike était en train de s'embrasser, un sentiment bizarre me rendait triste et j'étais énervè contre elle, contre lui.

Puis Mike allait rejoindre ses parents alors que Bella restait là sans bouger. J'étais tellement énervé que je montais dans ma chambre puis laissa échapper quelques larmes de tristesse. Bella ne m'aimait pas, j'étais que son ami. Quand j'entendais quelqu'un ouvrir ma porte, j'essuyais rapidement mes joues puis tourna la tête vers la porte pour voir que c'était Emmett.

- Edward pourquoi tu n'es pas avec nous en bas? Me demanda t-il.

- Rien laisse tomber s'il te plaît j'ai pas envie d'en parler. Répondis-je d'une petite voix.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe dit le moi,je suis ton meilleur ami Insista t-il.

- Bien sûre que oui et ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ne t'inquiète pas. Le rassurais je.

- C'est à cause de Bella c'est ça?

- Non ce n'est pas à cause de ta sœur. Mentis je.

- D'accord, si tu le dis. Je descends, les autres m'attendent. Me prévient-il

- Ouais je vais me coucher moi, je suis crevais. Lui expliquais je.

Puis il quitta ma chambre pour rejoindre les autres en bas pour dire au revoir au reste des invités pendant que moi je restais dans ma chambre, allongeais sur mon lit me demandant si Bella était amoureuse de Newton et si oui depuis combien de temps. Maman me disait souvent de profiter tant que j'étais jeune car quand je grandirais les problèmes ne seront plus aussi simple.

Au début quand elle m'avait dit ça, je l'avais cru, après tout pourquoi m'aurait elle mentit? Mais maintenant je pouvais dire que je n'étais pas du tout d'accord avec elle, car même si on était jeune, on avait des problèmes grave. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi j'avais réagis comme ça, peut être que je voulais garder Bella que pour moi.

Il faudrait peut être que j'en parle à quelqu'un mais qui? Alice pour qu'elle le répète à Bella ? Non très mauvais choix. A Bella pour qu'elle se moque de moi? Non je ne sais même pas si j'avais envie de lui parler en plus. Emmett? Oui c'est un mec et il me comprendra peut être lui. C'était décidé demain je parlerais à Emmett. Sur cette pensée, je m'endormais rapidement.

Point de vue de Bella:

Tout le monde était enfin partie et je commençais à ranger un peu la pièce avec l'aide des autres. Edward était partie dans sa chambre d'après Emmett car il était trop fatigué mais il m'avait même pas dit au revoir, j'étais un peu déçu mais bon je le verrais demain. Après avoir nettoyer la pièce, j'allais rejoindre Edward dans sa chambre pour aller moi aussi dormir. Je prenais mon pyjama puis j'allais dans sa salle de bain me changer. J'entrais de nouveau dans la chambre et je posais mes affaires sur la chaise en faisant très attention de ne pas tomber en trébuchant puis j'allais vers le lit en montant dessus en me glissant sous les couvertures.

- Tu dors Edward? Chuchottais je.

Malheureusement je n'avais pas eu de réponse de sa part alors j'en concluais qu'il était déjà endormit. J'avais eu du mal à m'endormir, la soirée avait pourtant si bien commençait dommage qu'Edward était partie comme un voleur sans rien me dire. Je me demandais si c'était à cause de moi parce qu'il avait vu Mike m'embrasser mais je n'y étais pour rien et je ne sais même pas à quel moment il était partie. Enfin Emmett m'avait dit qu'il était fatigué ça devait être le cas, je verrais bien demain.

Le lendemain je me réveillais et à ma plus grande surprise Edward n'était plus là, il devait déjà être debout. Je me préparais et descendais rejoindre les autres en bas. Tout le monde étaient en train de déjeuner et Edward faisait une drôle de tête et qui ne me regardait même pas.

- Bella! On attendait plus que toi. Me souriait Carlisle.

- Bonjour la marmotte. Ma salua Esmée.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Les saluais-je.

- Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas réveillé Emmett? Lui demandais-je.

- Je t'ai laissé dormir. Répondait-il en haussant les épaules.

Je m'asseyais en face d'Edward en lui souriant doucement mais celui ci se leva et quitta la table sans me dire quoi que se soit. Il disait à ses parents qu'il avait terminé de manger et il monta les escaliers allant certainement dans sa chambre. J'étais triste, il m'ignorait alors que je n'avais rien fait. Je m'excusais et quitta à mon tour la table pour le suivre, j'étais décidé à aller le voir et à avoir des explications.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Edward? Demandais je tristement.

- Rien du tout. Me répondait-il sèchement.

- La fête ne t'as pas plus hier?

- Je m'en fous de cette fête d'accord? Alors laisse moi s'il te plaît Bella. Me répondit il sévèrement.

- Excuse moi. Murmurais je d'une petite voix.

J'avais quitté la chambre les larmes aux yeux, c'était la première fois qu'il me parlait ainsi et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Emmett était venu me consoler me disant que ce n'était rien qu'il devait être fatigué et qu'il n'était pas tout à fait réveiller. Edward était encore partie se coucher, il préférait rester seul et il ne venait pas manger le midi.

- Bella, ne t'inquiète pas sa ira mieux cette après midi quand il sera reposé. M'assura Alice.

- Je ne suis pas aussi sur que toi. Avouais je tristement les larmes aux yeux.

- Bella pourquoi tu pleures? Tu sais mon frère a toujours était comme ça, il a ses humeurs. M'assura Alice en me prenant dans ses petits bras.

- Non Alice tu ne sais rien, tu ne sais rien. Répétais-je en sanglotant deux fois plus.

- Bella dit moi qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé s'il te plais? Me demanda mon frère.

- Mike il m'a... Mike il... il m'a ... embrasser. Sanglotais je.

- Chute ma puce je suis là, je suis là... calme toi. Me consola Emmett.

Un peu après m'être calmais, Alice nous proposa de regarder un DVD, en occurrence celui que j'avais eut hier. Ont asseyaient confortablement sur le canapé et je me blottissais dans les bras de mon frère. J'adorais Twilight et celui là était le deuxième de la saga quand le film fût lançait, tout le monde regardaient et j'entendais par moment Emmett grogner ce qui me faisait sourire malgré quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues.

Je m'apercevais après un moment en tournant la tête, qu'Edward était là assit sur une chaise en train de regarder le film. J'avais toujours les larmes aux yeux et j'essuyais rapidement mes joues alors qu'il était à fond dans le film. Quand nos regards se croisaient, Edward se leva puis quitta la pièce allant dans la cuisine.

Je sentais alors Emmett se levait à son tour puis je le regardais et il alla rejoindre Edward. Je ne les ai pas revus de l'après midi et avait passé le reste de la journée avec Alice et Rosalie. Après le film, Alice voulait absolument me montrer quelque chose, ont allaient donc dans sa chambre et elle me demandait de l'attendre sur le lit et c'est ce que je faisais. Quand elle revenait vers moi, elle me montra sa plus belle robe qu'elle avait mise, c'était une vrai princesse.

J'entendis mon père qui arrivait alors nous descendions, Emmett et Edward étaient là. Il salua mon père et montait sans même me disais au revoir à tout le monde sauf mon meilleur ami et ont rentra à la maison mais je sentais que mon frère évitait toute discutions sur Edward, je me demandais ce qu'il se passé. Puis je décidais d'allée me coucher après cette dure journée.

_Point de vue d'Edward:_

_Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je ne savais pas quelle attitude avoir, tout le monde se demander ce que j'avais, même mes parents, mais seul Emmett savait un peu près la vérité. Je me rappelais ce qu'on c'était dit cette après midi._

_Flash Back :_

_En voyant Bella les larmes aux yeux, je ressentais quelque chose. Je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça, je préférais quitter cette pièce et Emmett était venu me retrouver._

_- Edward dis moi ce qu'il se passe s'il te plaît? Soupira mon ami._

_- Tu me promets que quoi que je te dise tu garderas ça pour toi? Demandais je._

_- Oui c'est promit._

_- Viens on va sortir dans le jardin._

_Je l'emmenais dans mon jardin le plus loin possible ne voulant pas que quelqu'un vienne. Ont parlaient un peu de tout est de rien, j'avais réussie jusqu'à maintenant à éviter le sujet de conversation pour laquelle nous étions là. Mais c'était de courte durée, il me demanda alors des explications._

_- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu restes tout seul dans ton coin? Pourquoi tu évites Bella en particulier? Me demandait Emmett._

_- Je ne l'évite pas. Mentis-je_

_- Non tu l'ignores, je crois que c'est pire. Rectifia mon ami._

_- Bon d'accord, je vais tout te raconter. La soirée d'hier était parfaite jusqu'à ce que je vois Mike qui embrassée Bella, Mike n'est pas fait pour elle, il va la faire souffrir. J'en reviens toujours pas qu'elle s'est laissé embrasser par lui. Tu sais Bella est ma meilleure amie et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. Avouais je. _

_- Je comprends, moi aussi je n'aime pas trop ce Mike. T'as vraiment, vraiment un comportement protecteur dis donc, mais du point de vue de tout le monde ce n'est pas ça que tu fais. On dirait que tu détestes Bella. Enfin je suis content de voir que c'est toujours ta meilleure amie. Tu devrais lui dire tout puis je sais qu'elle comprendra et vous pourrez vous reparlez._

_- Non, je ne veux pas lui dire. _

_- Mais Edward écoute tu.._

_- Non et j'espère que tu tiendras ta promesse que tu ne diras rien a personne. Le coupais-je._

_- C'est promis._

_Fin du flash back_

J'avais décidé de ne pas écouter Emmett, j'en avais pas le courage pour le moment. Quatre jours était passé et je l'ignorais totalement et quand je croisais Mike, je lui lançais des regards noir car il m'avait prise ma meilleure amie.

Le week-end passait et je réalisais que c'était moi qui lui faisait le plus de mal. Emmett m'ayant demandait un millions de fois d'aller lui parler, Je me décidais enfin et lui parlerais le lundi qui suivait. Ont étaient en cours et la cloche sonna signalant qu'ont avaient notre pause. Ont étaient tous dehors posait sur les marches.

- Bella? L'appelais-je

- Euh.. oui? Me répondait-elle surprise.

- On peut aller plus loin, je voudrais te parler..

- Oui bien sure.

- Écoute je..

- Oui?

- Voila, je tenais à m'expliquer et à m'excuser de mon comportement envers toi.

- Oui, merci et j'aimerais surtout savoir qu'est ce qui s'est passé, je t'ai dit quelque chose de mal ou j'ai fais un truc qu'il ne fallait pas?

- Non pas du tout. Je n'ai pas supporté que Mike t'embrasses. Ce n'est pas un gars bien. Et je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de lui. Tu es ma meilleure amie Bella.

- Ah c'était donc ça! Mais tu sais je ne voulais pas qu'il m'embrasse cet imbécile. C'est gentil de te préoccuper de moi.

- C'est normal.

Je l'avait prise dans mes bras et tout était redevenu comme avant. J'avais retrouvé ma complicité avec Bella, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Elle ne l'aimait pas et j'étais rassuré de le savoir me trouvant stupide d'avoir réagit ainsi. Mais maintenant je ne laisserais plus rien nous séparer, que se soit une fille ou un garçon.


	5. Chapitre 5

Point de vue de Bella:

Sept ans venait de s écouler depuis ma réconciliation avec Edward, et depuis il c'était passé beaucoup de choses. J'avais fêté mes seize ans avec mon frère il y a quelques mois et j'en étais fier car cet âge signifie avoir un peu plus de liberté sur certaine chose comme commencer à passer mon permis.

J'étais à présent en troisième avec Edward et mon frère alors que Rosalie et Alice était en cinquième. Cette dernière sortait avec Jacob depuis quelques mois, elle avait l'air heureuse alors je l'étais pour elle.

Avec Edward j'étais toujours aussi proche de lui malgré l'arrivé de Jessica dans notre classe il était devenu pensif et elle faisait que de le coller et quand je demandais à Edward ce qu'il avait ou à quoi il pensait, à chaque fois il me répondait la même chose "_rien ne t'inquiète pas_" ou alors il changeait de conversation.

Comme à mon habitude je me préparais pour aller en cours,une fois prête je descendais en bas rejoindre mon frère alors que mon père était déjà partie à son travail. Je prenais mon petit déjeuné en discutant avec Emmett puis quand il était l'heure de partir, je prenais mes affaires et sortait dehors attendant mon frère vue qu'on avait l'habitude de faire le trajet à pied ensemble.

Quand on arrivait devant l'établissement, je voyais Alice, Jacob, Rosalie et Edward nous attendre alors j'allais me diriger vers eux mais Mike en avait décidé autrement, il m'attrapa par le bras afin de me faire retourner pour que je sois face à lui. Il était devenu super collant avec les années et je le détestais de plus en plus chaque année.

- Salut Bella tu vas bien? Me demanda t-il

- Oui Mike je vais bien et toi? Lui demandais-je d'un ton lasse

- Oui moi ça va! Dit moi tu as réfléchit à ma proposition? Me répétait il comme chaque matin.

- Non désolé Mike j'ai encore besoin de réfléchir. Grimaçais je.

- Mais ça fait déjà un mois et demi que tu me répètes ça. Rala t-il en soupirant.

- Bon alors non Mike désolé je ne veux pas sortir avec toi.

Puis je partais rejoindre les autres en soupirant alors que je secouais la tête repoussant de mon esprit ce qu'il venait de se passer mais Edward me demanda ce qu'il me voulait puis comme à mon habitude je lui disais des trucs totalement faux et je me dirigeais vers mon prochain cours, seule.

Les deux première heures de cours passèrent rapidement et ont allaient tous en récré. Je sortais en dernière car j'avais eu un problème durant le cours et je demandais des conseils à mon professeur. Quand je sortais enfin dehors, je voyais Jessica embrasser Edward. Mon Edward. Non impossible, je secouais la tête puis regarda encore une fois mais je n'avais pas rêvé.

Je me mordais la lèvre inférieur regardant alors mon frère qui était à côté d'eux en train de rire. Il m'avait mentit, il m'ont tous mentit. Je me mettais à courir pour essayer de voir Mike puis quand je le voyais il était seul, alors je me dirigeais vers lui en marchant cette fois ci d'un pas rapidement.

- Mike je te dérange? Lui demandais-je en refoulant toute ma tristesse.

- Bella? Non, bien sûre que non! Répondait il en souriant.

- Tu vas pas bien on dirait?

- Non pas vraiment tu sais bella je t'aime vraiment et..

- Je veux bien sortir avec toi! Le coupais-je

Je le voyais qu'il me regardait comme si je venais de la planète Mars alors je lui répétais une nouvelle fois et m'approchais de lui pour l'embrasser en glissant ma main sur sa nuque pour mettre une certaine conviction que je n'avais pas moi même.

Quand la sonnerie se déclencha, je mettais fin au baisé et me forcer à lui sourire puis je me dirigeais vers mon prochain cours mais cette fois en ignorant Edward ainsi qu'Emmett j'avais trop mal, je ne voulais plus les voir. Je l'aimais et lui non pourquoi la vie est si injuste? Pourquoi aimer quelqu'un qui nous aime pas? Je me devais laisser une chance à Mike peut être que les sentiments viendront avec le temps.

Il était l'heure d'allée manger quand la sonnerie retentissait une unième fois alors je rangeais mes affaires puis je me dirigeais au réfectoire lentement sachant que mon frère et son meilleur ami était déjà partie. Quand j'entrais à l'intérieur, je voyais qu'il y avait déjà Alice, Jacob, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward et Jessica. Je me prenais un plateau avec pas grand choses n'ayant pas vraiment faim. Je me dirigeais vers la table où tout le monde était déjà présent posant mon plateau en bout de table puis je piquais une chaise à la table d'à côté ne voulant pas être vers les garçons. Edward allait me prendre dans ses bras mais je l'esquivais de peu me posant sur ma chaise alors qu'il c'était levé. Je voyais tout le monde me regardaient ébahis mais ne parlaient pas moi j'avais seulement haussé les épaules puis je fixais l'entré en mangeant lentement puis que je voyais Mike arriver au réfectoire et qu'il avait prit un plateau, je levais mon bras gauche.

- Mon coeur je suis là vient! Criais-je pour qu'il m'entende.

Je savais que tout les regard du réfectoire étaient braqués sur moi, car je venais de crier et surtout les regards de mes sois disant amis. Je fixais seulement Mike qui s'approcha en souriant ne voulant pas croiser ceux qui était à ma table. Je me poussais un peu sur le côté lui laissant un peu de place alors qu'il posa son plateau puis il prenait une chaise.

- Merci ma chérie. Me dit il en m'embrassant.

- Ouais d'accord, j'ai loupé un épisode? Demanda Emmett

- Vous êtes ensemble depuis quand? Demanda Rosalie à son tour.

- Depuis ce matin! Répondis je en les regardant enfin.

Ils me regardaient tous choqué surtout Edward. Bah quoi il pensait que j'allais resté seule toute ma vie ou quoi? Je roulais des yeux puis je mangeais à coté de Mike et j'étais comme dégoûter de moi même de ce que je faisais mais je passais outre.

Alors que je voyais celui que j'aimais et sa pouf en train de s'embrasser amoureusement. Je sentais les larmes monter alors je m'excusais auprès de tout le monde et partis au toilette puis je laissais échapper toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je prenais mon portable puis j'envoyais un message à mon cousin que je ne vois que très rarement malheureusement et en qui j'ai une total confiance. J'avais repris contact avec lui il y a deux ans quand j'étais partie le voir avec mon père et mon frère.

_" Coucou Jazz c'est Bella je voulais savoir comment tu allais?_

_Tu me manque je t'aime très fort et je pense à toi bisous."_

Jasper était la personne sur qui on pouvait toujours compter, il connaissait toute ma vie car j'ai trouvé en lui ce que je ne trouverais jamais chez mon frère. J'aime Emmett par dessus tout mais avec mon cousin c'était une autre complicité. J'avais refusé que mon frère sache que je gardais contact avec notre cousin car je voulais avoir mon jardin secret.

_" Hey Bell's oui ça va très bien et toi? Moi aussi je pense très _

_fort à toi tu me manque Je t'aime fort."_

_" Oui ça va enfin je crois. Je voulais savoir, ce soir je pourrais t'appeler?"_

_"Tu sais si ça ne va pas je suis là? Mais d'accord, j'attends ton appelle, à ce soir bisous."_

Je rangeais mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jeans après avoir reçu son dernier message en souriant quelques peu. Je séchais les larmes qui coulaient encore essayant de me calmer puis je remarquais que j'étais en retard pour mon cour, je grimaçais puis je me regardais dans le miroir mes yeux étaient rouge je soupirais puis me passa un coup d'eau sur le visage en fermant les yeux.

Je courais dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de cour, je frappais puis quand j'entendis un entrer de la part de mon professeur, j'ouvrais la porte et tout le monde me fixait mais je fis comme si de rien n'était. Je m'excusais puis partie à ma place c'est à dire à coté d'Emmett à mon plus grand malheur. Une fois que j'étais installé Emmett me passait un mot.

_" Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça du réfectoire? _

_Et en plus tu arrives en retard en cours?"_

_" Rien Emmett ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien, je faisais des trucs de fille."_

Alors que j'attendais son petit mot car le connaissant il allait insister, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se lève puis se plaça en face de ma table ses mains appuyaient contre celle ci pour se pencher vers moi me regardant profondément dans les yeux alors que tout les regard était tourné vers nous et il me disait ou plutôt..

- Tu te fous de ma gueule là j'espère quand tu me dis que tu vas bien? Cria t-il énervé.

- Mais non c'est vrai je vais bien et pourquoi tu me parles comme ça c'est la première fois que..

- S'il vous plaît je pense que ce n'est pas le lieu pour réglé vos problème! Me coupa le professeur.

Mais bien sûre Emmett faisait la sourde d'oreille ignorant royalement notre professeur. Je grimaçais légèrement en détournant le regard vers le côté, c'était la première fois qu'il me parlait ainsi. Puis je voyais que tout le monde me regarder. Je souriais malgré moi car la situation aurait pu être hilarante si le sujet de notre dispute n'était pas si délicate. Je regardais Mike qui lui me faisait un sourire rassurant puis je grimaçais en regardant de nouveau mon frère.

- Et en plus tu continues à te foutre de moi comme ça? Tu as pleuré ça se voit t'as les yeux complètement rouge! Reprit il en me criant toujours dessus.

- Mais tu veux que je te dises quoi? Tu ne comprendrais pas et tu ne comprends rien de toute façon. Criais je à mon tour en me levant pour l'affronter.

- Tu crois que je suis débile?

Je me mettais à rire nerveusement alors que je me mordais la lèvre inférieur. Il me regarda choqué par ma réaction mais je m'en fichais royalement car c'était lui qui avait commencé puis je sentais toujours les regards sur moi, sur nous mais surtout un qui était insistant sûrement pour que je me retourne vers _lui_ pour que je le regarde mais je ne le faisais pas car tout était de sa faute. Oui exactement de sa faute à lui de me faire souffrir autant et à mon frère. Alors après avoir ranger mes affaires, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la sortie. Avant de quitter la salle, je me retournais pour voir Emmett qui n'avait pas bougeait mais son regard était sur moi.

- Au faite Emmett, sache qu'à partir de maintenant tu n'as plus de sœur comme je n'ai plus de frère. Tu m'as mentis, j'avais confiance en toi, mais ça te fait bien rire tout ça. Oublie moi, oubliez moi tous!

J'ouvrais la porte sortant du cours, je claquais la porte derrière moi alors que j'entendais des voix qui m'appelait et je me mettais à courir à toute vitesse sortant de l'établissement alors que la pression redescendait, j'éclatais en sanglot continuant de courir puis je sortais mon portable de ma poche pour appelait Jasper en espérant qu'il n'était pas en plein cours, sinon je lui laisserais un message.

- Allô? Bella?

- Al... allo Jas... Jasper c'est Be... Bella. Réussis-je à dire.

- Bella mais tu pleures? Calme toi et dis moi qu'est ce qui ce passe? Me demanda t-il inquiet.

- Jazz je n'en peux plus ici personne me comprend, mon frère me ment depuis toujours. L'informais-je en me calmant mais toujours en pleure.

- Bella calme toi tout va s'arranger ne t'inquiète pas et..

- Et Emmett m'a crié dessus. Le coupais je en pleure sachant qu'il verra réellement que ce n'était pas petite broutille.

- Oula, pour qu'Emmett te cri dessus c'est vraiment que ...

- Jazz je peux venir chez toi quelque temps s'il te plaît? Le suppliais-je.

- Bien sûre Bell's tu sais très bien que la porte est toujours ouverte pour toi. M'assura t-il.

- Merci Jazz pour tout! Je t'envoie un message pour le vole et tu pourras venir me chercher?

- D'accord je viendrais te chercher Bell's à tout à l'heure.

- A toute à l'heure et merci Jazz.

Je raccrochais en voyant que j'étais arrivé chez moi. J'envoyais un message à Mike pour dire que tout était finis même si rien n'avait vraiment commencé puis je montais dans ma chambre faire mes valises. Une fois mes valises était prête, je descendais dans la cuisine je prenais un stylo et une feuille pour écrire un petit mot à mon père sans aucune attention pour mon frère trop énerver envers lui pour lui dire quelque chose à son attention surtout que je sais très bien qu'il m'appellerait.

_" Papa._

_Je suis partie quelque temps loin d'ici, _

_loin des gens qui me font tant souffrir._

_Je ne vais pas très bien mais surtout ne _

_t'inquiète pas pour moi où je vais je suis_

_en sécurité et je te promet de revenir le plus _

_vite possible quand tout ira mieux et ne m'en _

_veux pas si je ne te donne pas de nouvelle_

_pendant un certain temps, j'ai juste besoin_

_de faire le vide dans ma tête et dans mon cœur._

_Je t'aime Bella"_

Après avoir écrit le petit mot à mon père que je laissais sur la table de la cuisine, j'appelais un taxi donnant mon adresse. J'allais chercher toute mes économies et le taxi arriva dix minutes plus tard, je mis mes valises dans le coffre demandant au chauffeur de m'emmener à l'aéroport de Seattle puis durant le trajet je pensais à lui, à eux. Après trois heures et demi de route, je payais puis je prenais mes valises. J'entrais dans le grand bâtiment puis je regardais les horaires des vols. Il était déjà dix sept heure passé quand j'allais prendre un billet pour le prochain vol qui était à dix sept heure quarante trois. J'allais m'asseoir sur un des sièges puis j'envoyais un message à Jasper.

_"Jazz, c'est encore moi. J'ai un vol à 17h43 et il arrive à Jacksonville vers 00h30."_

_"D'accord, je serais là. J'en ai parlé à mes parents ils sont inquièt."_

_"Je vais bien! Qu'elle ne prévienne pas mon père."_

_"On en reparlera quand tu seras avec nous."_

Je rangeais mon portable dans ma poche après l'avoir éteins , quand il fût l'heure de prendre l'avion, je soufflais un bon coup puis m'avançant lentement vers la voie avant de me retourner une dernière fois avec la sensation que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Je donnais mon billet à une hôtesse et je prenais mon vol pour rejoindre Jasper direction Jacksonville.


	6. Chapitre 6

.Point de vue d'Edward:

La scène que j'avais devant mes yeux me choqué. Emmett était en train de crier sur Bella et celle ci était en train de rire, je fronçais les sourcils ne sachant pas si c'était encore l'un de leurs délire à faire une scène ou si c'était réel. Je la regardais profondément alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires puis partie de la classe en courant après avoir adressé un dernier mot à Emmett qui nous mettait tous sur le cul et sans même m'adresser un seul petit regard.

Emmett retournait à sa place alors plusieurs plaintes de notre professeur puis il reprenait le cour en silence. Je me retournais pour voir Emmett qui fixait un point imaginaire, le regard perdu. Toute la journée se passa dans un silence tendu. Je voyais mon meilleur ami qui était à la fois triste et énervé.

Il était dix sept heures quand les cours se sont terminer enfin et j'avais demandé à Emmett si il voulait que je le raccompagne chez lui et il accepta. Ont marchaient silencieusement vu que mon ami ne voulait pas parler. Quand on arriva enfin chez les Swan, Emmett et moi allions dans la cuisine s'installer sans faire de bruit pensant que Bella était dans sa chambre jusqu'au moment où je voyais un mot et je reconnaissais l'écriture comme étant celle de Bella, peut être un mot d'excuse pour Emmett. Quand Emmett prit le mot, il le lisait en fronçait les sourcils. Je le fixais puis je remarquais qu'il était en train de pleurer. Je m'imaginais déjà le pire alors je pris le papier et lu le mot à mon tour.

_" Papa._

_Je suis partie quelque temps loin d'ici, _

_loin des gens qui me font tant souffrir._

_Je ne vais pas très bien mais surtout ne _

_t'inquiète pas pour moi où je vais je suis_

_en sécurité et je te promet de revenir le plus _

_vite possible quand tout ira mieux et ne m'en _

_veux pas si je ne te donne pas de nouvelle_

_pendant un certain temps, j'ai juste besoin_

_de faire le vide dans ma tête et dans mon cœur._

_Je t'aime Bella"_

Je m'effondrais en fermant les yeux. Ma meilleure amie était partie je ne sais où et elle nous laissait seuls, mais pourquoi? A cause de Newton? De ma faute? Ou celle d'Emmett car il lui avait crié dessus pour la première fois? Je ne pouvais plus bouger j'étais paralysé. Elle était partie.

Point de vue d'Emmett:

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues,j'étais resté figer pendant un moment pensant à ma sœur sans savoir où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait. C'était de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais du lui parler comme je l'avais fait, je suis le roi des idiots. J'ai déjà perdu ma mère, je ne peux pas et ne veux pas perdre ma sœur, je ne peux pas me le permettre.

Puis je me mettais à crier laissant libre cours à ma rage, ma tristesse mettant des coups à tout ce qu'il y avait devant moi, les chaises, la table, le frigo, la porte, tout! Je voyais qu'Edward était effondré par terre en train de pleurer lui aussi du départ de ma sœur. Je savais que lui aussi aimait Bella qu'il l'avait protégé quand je n'étais pas prés d'elle mais là elle était partie. Je secouais la tête pour reprendre mes esprits puis je prenais mon portable et j'appelais mon père en montant dans la chambre de ma sœur.

- Allô ici chef Swan.

- Pa... papa? Dis d'une voix tremblante alors que je sanglotais.

- Emmett qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda t-il inquièt.

- C'est Bella papa..

- Quoi Bella mais qu'est ce qui ce passe Emmett? Cria mon père.

- Elle est partie papa.. Bella est partie à cause de moi. Pleurais je.

- Quoi! Comment ça elle est partie? Je ne comprend rien Emmett, explique moi bon dieu.

- Cette après midi Bella et moi on c'est disputé papa, je lui ai criais dessus.

- Pour qu'elle raison tu lui as..

- Et elle a quitté la maison pour un certain, elle a laissé un mot sans dire où elle allait. Le coupais je.

- Je rentre immédiatement.

Mon père raccrocha aussitôt alors que moi j'étais paniqué, tellement paniquer que je ne savais pas quoi faire tellement mes pensées défiler dans ma tête et se répétait sans cesse et Edward l'était tout autant que moi. Ont étaient dévasté, j'imaginais pas mon père. J'espérais que se soit une mauvaise blague mais je fouillais sa chambre et quand j'ouvrais son armoire, il n'y avait plus un seul vêtement. Pourtant sa voiture était devant la maison.

Je me pinçais les lèvres ne voulant pas craquer une nouvelle fois. Elle me le faisait payer au prit fort mon putain de comportement avec elle. Quand je descendais pour retourner dans la cuisine, Edward était toujours là envoyant un message à l'une de ses sœurs je supposais pour les prévenir que Bella avait fait une fugue. Edward me regarda en disant qu'elles allaient arrivées alors que mon père entra dans la cuisine.

- Emmet montre-moi ce mot! M'ordonna mon père.

- Tiens Papa! Lui tendais je les larmes aux yeux.

- Mon dieu mais où est elle? Bella allait si mal que ça? Et que c'est il passé aujourd'hui? Demanda t-il perdu.

- A part aujourd'hui Bella allé bien, enfin je n'ai rien vu de changeant. Répondit Edward

- Oui c'est vrai aujourd'hui personne ne l'a comprise, déjà ce matin elle est sorti avec Mike ce qui ne lui ressemble pas, ensuite ce midi elle est parti d'un coup, puis elle est arrivait en cours en retard donc je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle avait et elle m'a menti en disant que tout aller bien alors qu'elle venait de pleurer, donc je me suis énerver après elle et elle est parti en courant et voila.

- Oui ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Il faut qu'on la retrouve. Dans le mot elle dit qu'elle est en sécurité. Chez qui a t-elle pu aller? Marmonnais-je.

- Je ne sais pas, peut être devrions nous appeler la police! Suggéra Edward en larmes lui aussi.

- Mais c'est moi la police dit mon père! Gronda celui-ci énervé.

- Ah oui.. c'est vrai désoler. S'excusa Edward en grimaçant.

Un long silence était présent maintenant, plus personne n'osait parler. Je regardais Edward qui sanglotait silencieusement,je savais qu'il aimait ma sœur, ils étaient toujours ensemble comme ma sœur l'aimait aussi mais ils n'osaient pas se le dire. Je lâchais un soupire puis je tournais la tête pour regarder mon père il avait le visage fermait, voulant en aucun cas perdre le contrôle. Je le savais qu'il était dévasté, je le connaissais assez pour le savoir.

Et moi j'étais complètement perdu cherchant le petit truc qui pourrait me mettre sur une piste que se soit par apport à son changement de comportement et là où elle aurait pu être. J'essayais de chercher ses amis qu'elle avait à Forks mais elle était toujours avec Edward ou alors moi.

C'était au moment où je lâchais un soupire que j'entendais la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Mon père, Edward et moi on s'était retourné pour voir Alice, Rosalie et leurs parents arrivaient et ils entraient dans la cuisine je pouvais voir que chacun d'eux étaient triste et leurs yeux rougis pouvait clairement me faire comprendre qu'ils avaient eux aussi pleuraient.

- Bonjour Charlie, Bella est vraiment partie? Demanda Esmée inquiète.

- Ouais.. elle a laissé un mot. Elle ne s'est pas quand elle reviendra et on ne sait pas où elle est non plus. Soufflais je.

- Oh mon dieu! Cria Alice en pleurant à chaude larme se blottissant contre sa mère.

- Je viens de penser à quelque chose! M'exclamais je calmement.

- Tu pense à quoi? Demanda mon meilleur ami.

- Elle a du prendre son portable, je ne l'ai pas vu dans sa chambre. Signalais je.

- Oui je vais l'appeler. Répondit mon père.

- Oui appelez là c'est une bonne idée. Murmura Esmée en gardant sa fille contre elle.

- Soyez gentil avec elle, il ne faut surtout pas la braqué. Signala Carlisle.

- Oui vous avez raison. Répondit mon père.

- Je crois qu'elle ne va pas répondre moi, sinon elle l'aurait fait elle même puis regarder l'heure qu'il est en plus. Grogna Edward.

Je regardais l'heure puis fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il était déjà très tard et que le nuit était tombé depuis un bon moment.

Point de vue de Bella :

Pendant la durée du vol, j'avais réfléchis et beaucoup pleuré. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, entre les questions qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans ma tête ainsi que les scène qui n'arrêtai pas de se rejouer.

Je voyais Emmett qui m'engueulait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait et surtout Edward avec cette conne de Jessica. Ils m'avaient tout les deux trahis et moi j'avais fuis. Quand l'avion était sur le point d'atèrire, j'avais mis la ceinture puis j'attendais.

Une fois que j'avais quitté l'avion,je récupérait mes valises, je soufflais un bon coup puis je cherchais mon cousin des yeux. Quand je le voyais en train de m'attendre, nos regards se croisaient puis je lui souriais doucement courant rapidement vers lui puis je lâchais mes valises pour sauter dans ses bras.

- Salut Bell's, je suis tellement heureux de voir.

- Salut Jazz, moi aussi je suis heureuse.

- Tu as mauvaise mine!

- Oui je sais c'est un peu pour ça que je suis venu car je me sentais trop mal.

- Au fait ton père sait que t'es là?

- Euh non.. Tu vas rien dire? Même tes parents?

- Non c'est comme tu veux, c'est a toi de lui dire.

- Merci Jazz.

J'allumais mon téléphone alors que Jasper prenait mes valises puis nous sortions de l'aéroport. J'étais étonné de ne pas avoir eu d'appel ou de message,quoi que j'avais peut être parlé un peu trop vite. Un appel de chez moi, je fronçais les sourcils hésitante à décrocher.

- Allô! M'énervais je.

- Ma chérie? C'est papa

- Oui?

- Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas parlé si tu allais mal?

- C'est pas facile à dire et en plus c'est arrivé que ce matin.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin? C'est à cause de ton frère?

- Emmett n'y est pour rien de mon départ, même si il m'a terriblement blesser. Lui avouais je.

- Mais c'est quoi alors? C'est ton petit copain Mike?

- Non. Mais laisse tomber, je te laisse je suis en sécurité de toute façon.

- Non ma chérie, dis moi où tu es? Dis moi quand tu rentres au moins?

- Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais papa puis ne m'appelaient plus pour le moment j'ai besoin de me vidé la tête. Au revoir Papa.

Je regrettais à la minute où j'avais raccroché, de faire subir ça à mon père, mais il fallait que je sois au calme,loin d'eux et surtout loin de lui. Et ça me faisait du bien d'être avec Jazz. Je l'adorais tellement et je suis sûre qu avec le temps où je vais être avec lui j'allais m'amusai.

Point de vue d'Emmett:

Mon père raccrocha le téléphone puis je voyais qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux et il avait l'air d'avoir tellement mal que je me mettais à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je ne pouvais pas penser que ma sœur, ma petite sœur ne soit pas prés de moi. Le silence régnait dans la pièce mais mon père décida de le rompre.

- Elle m'a raccroché au nez et elle ne veut pas qu'on l'appelle pendant un certain temps, elle a besoin de faire le vide et que ça c'est passé ce matin. Disait mon père d'une voix tremblante.

- Elle m'en veux c'est ça? Je suis aller trop loin avec elle? Demandais-je faiblement.

- Non elle m'a dit que ça ne venait pas de toi ni de ce Mike. Me rassura t-il.

- Mais alors c'est à cause de qui? Criais-je.

- De la mienne. Oui tout est de ma faute!

Tout le monde se retournaient vers celui qui venait de parler et quand je vis sa tête, il était en pleure et moi j'étais choquer de le voir ainsi car je pouvais y voir de la douleur dans ses yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à voir dans cet histoire? En quoi il est responsable? Voilà les questions qui tournait à cette instant dans ma tête et quelque chose me disait que j'allais bientôt avoir la réponse à toute ces interrogation.


	7. Chapitre 7

Point de vue d'Emmett:

Trois mois que ma sœur était partie, trois long mois que je ne dormais plus et que je m'inquiétais sans savoir où elle était ni même avec qui. J'avais du prévenir les professeurs et Mike que Bella ne reviendrait peut être plus jamais, qu'elle était partie sans que personne ne sache où et surtout pourquoi. Mais je repensais à la conversation que j'avais eu avec tout le monde et celle qui m'avais le plus choqué.

_Flash back : _

_- Elle m'a raccroché au nez et elle ne veut pas qu'on l'appelle pendant un certain temps, elle a besoin de faire le vide et que ça c'est passé ce matin. Avait dit mon père d'une voix tremblante._

_- Elle m'en veux c'est ça? Je suis allé trop loin avec elle? Lui demandais je faiblement._

_- Non elle m'a dit que ça ne venait pas de toi ni de ce Mike. Me rassura t-il._

_- Mais c'est à cause de qui alors? Criais je._

_- De la mienne. Oui tout est de ma faute!_

_Tout le monde se retournaient vers celui qui venait de parler et quand je voyais sa tête, il était en pleure et moi j'étais choqué de le voir ainsi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans l'histoire?_

_- Edward? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça? Tu n'as rien à voir dans cette histoire. Le rassurais je._

_- Ah oui tu en es sûre? Car moi je ne serais pas aussi sur que toi! Répondit il froidement._

_- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?_

_- Bella avait dit à Charlie qu'elle n'allait pas bien depuis ce matin et en plus si toi tu n'as rien à voir et ni Mike c'est que c'est moi et ça depuis qu'elle m'a vu entrain d'embrasser Jessica, car si tu as fait attention elle c'était mise à courir puis comme par hasard elle est sortie avec Mike. Ensuite au réfectoire quand Jessica m'a embrassé elle est partie. Donc tout ça c'est à cause de moi et notre pari débile. Jamais je n'aurais du accepter de faire ça. Maintenant j'ai perdu ma Bella et sans elle ma vie n'a plus de sens. Nous avoua t-il la tête baissé._

_- Tu veux dire que.._

_- Oui je l'aime. Me coupa t-il._

_- Depuis quand? Demandais je surpris._

_- Depuis toujours!_

_Fin du flash back _

En repensant à cette conversation je me demandais si c'était possible que ma sœur soit elle aussi amoureuse de son meilleur ami et par la même occasion qui est le mien aussi? Si seulement la vie pouvait être plus simple.

Point de vue de Bella:

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que j'étais chez Jasper, trois mois que j'étais loin d'eux et surtout de lui. Ils me manquaient mais j'avais reprit le cour de ma vie. Tout c'était très bien passé, j'avais repris les cours en m'inscrivant dans le même lycée que Jasper. Mais depuis quelques jours j'avais décidé de rentrer, alors je m'étais réinscris au lycée de Forks pour l'année prochaine sans avoir prévenu qui que se soit et mon cousin voulait venir avec moi alors j'avais accepté tout de suite et il c'était lui aussi inscrit.

Je mettais encore plus rapproché de lui ces derniers mois, il était mon confident, mon meilleur ami et surtout la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance à présent. Il était le seul à savoir les sentiments que j'avais envers Edward.

Malheureusement dans un mois c'était les vacances d'été et je ne mettait toujours pas décidé si je voulais passer mes vacances ici ou retourner à Forks. Je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à les revoir car je savais que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Passer du temps avec ma tante et mon oncle était devenu pour moi quelque chose d'apaisant même si au fond j'étais tout le temps avec mon cousin et que ma famille me manquait.

Aujourd'hui Jasper et moi, on avait décidé d'aller se balader un peu et de profiter du soleil. Il y avait un silence entre nous mais il était plaisant car l'un comme l'autre on n'avait pas besoin de parler pour se sentir bien. Après un petit moment, je regardais Jasper puis je lui souriais.

- J'aime me balader avec toi Jazz, tu me fais toujours voir de nouveaux endroits. A croire que depuis le temps je ne connais pas encore la ville. Rigolais je.

- C'est normal il y a tellement de chose à voir ici. Mais j'ai remarqué que tu avais légèrement pris des couleurs Bella. Ton teint est plus radieux.

- Normal, le climat est complètement différent de Forks.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de Forks, ton père et ton frère ne te manque pas de trop? Me demandait il.

- Si, ils me manquent. Mon père me manque et je m'en veux un peu de le laisser sans donner de nouvelle et mon frère aussi surtout avec nos dernières paroles échanger. Soufflais je.

C'était quand même incroyable à dire mais Forks me manque terriblement, enfin c'était surtout pour mon père, mon frère et mes amies. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je ne pense à eux. Je décidais alors d'appeler mon frère pour prendre des nouvelles après un petit moment d'hésitation.

- Allô? Bella c'est toi? Répondait mon frère étonné.

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Comment vas tu Emmett?

- Bella tu me manques terriblement. Je ne peux pas vivre loin de toi tu le sais. Mais toi est-ce que tu vas bien? Où est-ce que tu es? Avec qui?

- Moi ça peut aller on va dire. Je suis en sécurité ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Comment va papa?

- Il est très inquiet et se pose plusieurs questions comme moi et tout comme Alice, Rosalie et Edward. Et Mike mais bon lui.. c'est un cas à par.

- Emmett, tu diras à papa que je vais bien, qu'il ne doit pas s'inquiéter!

- Tu rentres quand? Souffla t-il.

- Je reviendrais pour la rentrée, je ne passerais pas les vacances à Forks, d'ailleurs tu n'auras plus de mes nouvelles d'ici là. Au revoir Emmet.

Je raccrochais rapidement et éclatais en gros sanglots, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'étais mal, que je voulais les revoir, car oui je voulais les revoir mais j'avais peur de voir Edward et sa copine si on peut appeler ça comme ça. J'aurais tellement aimé être à la place de Jessica mais je ne le pourrais jamais il était prit maintenant et il était bien trop beau pour être avec une fille banal comme moi. A la fin de l'après midi, ont rentraient puis ont passaient notre soirée à regarder des films.

Le lendemain c'était le week-end, je repensais encore à eux, Jazz voyait bien que j'étais triste, il voulait absolument me changeait les idées en m'emmenant dans un endroit à nous.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Depuis toutes ces années, j'avais enfin avoué à mon meilleur ami que j'aimais sa sœur. Que j'aimais Bella et plus les jours passés et plus je brûlais d'amour pour elle. Comment avais-je pu être si stupide pour accepter de sortir avec Jessica? Même pour un pari! Si Bella en avait souffert, ça voulait dire que peut être elle avait des sentiments pour moi? Non ce n'était pas possible elle répétait sans cesse que j'étais son meilleur ami mais je ne voyais pas d'autres explications sauf si elle avait peur que je l'oublie.

Il fallait absolument que je la vois, que je lui avoue mes sentiments, qu'elle sache la vérité. Il y avait tellement de mystère autour d'elle depuis qu'elle était partie que j'avais l'impression de n'être qu'un pion et que seule Bella savait ce qui allait arriver.

Mais où était-elle? Avec qui? Pensait elle à moi? Et est-ce qu'elle éprouvait ce que je ressentais pour elle ou est ce que de l'amitié? Il me fallait des réponses mais je devais patienter encore avant de revoir celle que j'aimais. Me pardonnera t-elle?


End file.
